Turbulence
by Queequeg0925
Summary: Scully hates flying. What happens when she and Mulder experience some turbulence? MSR. R/R... CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

One of the few things that sometimes made Dana Scully want to leave the FBI was the constant traveling. She wouldn't admit to her partner that she was scared, even terrified.

And here she was, once again, flying across the country because Mulder had found an' X File' that was going to be thrown away because, as usual, it made not sense at all.

Scully was so mad at him she couldn't even bare to look at him, but when she finally did all that anger just melted away. He was sleeping, he looked so peaceful like an angel.

The plane started to jerk and the Captains voice came thru the speakers.

-Ladies and Gentleman please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts because we're going to get into some moderate turbulence, nothing to worry about just remain calm.

Scully started to panic. "Nothing to worry about? Is he serious? Ok Dana you need to breath. That's it, now open your eyes, and…" but her thoughts were interrupted by her partner's gaze. His beautiful hazel eyes were staring at her.

-Scully relax, everything is going to be fine. Why don't you try and get some sleep?- he said while putting half of the blanket he'd been using when sleeping over her little frame.

-Mulder I can't sleep, I'm… um… I'm…- but she couldn't tell him that. No, she wouldn't tell him that this was bodering her.

The airplane jerked again and she felt Mulder's hand tighten where it was resting on her upper arm. With the next jerk she sat up quickly. She turned and looked into Mulder's eyes. She was nervous, that much he could tell. He could read her eyes like a book. She shouldn't have looked into those puppy eyes.

-Scully there is nothing wrong about being nervous or… even… afraid.

-What? No, I'm not af…- but he pressed two fingers over her lips and didn't let her finish.

Out of the blue Mulder got an idea about how he could make her enjoy the flight, but it meant crossing the line. Where they ready for that? Well, it had been a long time, and he was in love with her and he was sure that she was with him.

So he shook all the doubts away and looked around to see if anyone was watching him. The seat on the other side of him was empty and the man across the aisle was busy watching the movie.

-Put your head on my shoulder.

-Excuse me?- Scully lifted her so famous eyebrow

-Scully, Do you trust me?

-What are you talking about? Of course I do, but in case you didn't notice I regret to tell you that somebody else is flying this plane. There is nothing you can do to make the flight safer.

-Ok, Scully just for these once you gotta trust me. Put your head on my shoulder, close your eyes and I'll promise that I'll make you feel better.

Without any other word, she did as told. She turned her head so she was facing his neck and she could smell his aftershaving. Oh God, she loved that smell, she was feeling a little bit less tense. But suddenly she felt his hand under the blanket go over her knee. And she immediately sat up.

-Mulder what are you doing?- she tried to keep her voice low enough so the other passengers wouldn't hear her.

He took her by the shoulders pushing her down and arranged the blanked once again.

-Scully, don't think. Please close your eyes and put your head down.

After staring at him for a few seconds she relaxed her body once again, but she couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened and the consequences it may bring. 'Of course she loved him, she had loved him for such a long time but did he feel the same? She was sure he found her attractive, but love?. That's such a powerful word and…'

But all her thoughts were erased from her mind when she felt again Mulders hand on her, but this time on her thigh.

His hand was softly going up and down her thigh, each time going a little higher.

The flight attendant walked past them, but this didn't stop him from putting more pressure with his hand on her thigh. And kept it for a while.

Her breath was becoming a little faster. He moved his fingers right between her legs. He heard her gasp softly when he pressed there, and her eyes opened for a second, trying to figure out if someone could notice what he was doing to her, there was no one paying attention. But relief washed over her when she remembered the blanket Mulder had thrown over both of them, it would hide the movements of his hand. Oh God there was no argument for not letting him do this to her. She would have to let him, not that she was complaining.

She had begun to move her hips very gently in time with his strokes. He had found the hard button of her clit through her pants and was making small circle movements there.

She had never felt this way before, at least not with her pants still on.

The plane kept shaking but she didn't care or even feel it anymore, the only thing she could think of was that the hand of the man she was in love with was stroking her thru her pants making her hot.

When his fingers left the V of her legs, she couldn't help making a soft complain. But her lips turn into a smile when he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. Gently, he lowered one hand down and into her panties. She was so wet and his thumb easily glided over her swollen clit, while one of his fingers was sliding up and down her wet opening. She bit her lip as she tried not to rock against his hand or at least not too much.

Her hand clasped over the spot where his was rubbing her inside her panties. _'faster,' _her hand said. He complied, massaging faster, curling his other fingers under so that he could dip them inside of her.

Then he carefully slide his fingers up the front wall of her vagina until he found the slight rise in her flesh that indicates he've found the right spot, and thrust hard.

I repeat the action again and again, slowly at first but gradually building speed. Her hips keep pace with his thrusts.

His thumb stimulated her clit. After a moment, he stopped and started the process again. She gasped. Yeah, she loved to be teased.

So he repeated the procedure over and over again until Scully was lining into him whispering something that he couldn't figure out. So he stopped for a moment.

-What is it Scully? Am I doing something wrong??

- No… Mul… Mulderr… I'm gonna… come- she whispered breathless

-Oh! Ok, just hold on for one more second

With that he leaned into her and grabbed his lower lip into his very gently. She kissed him back, turning the kiss more desperate and passionate.

While kissing her wildly, he started stroking her clit roughly,

After a few strokes she began to spasm but the kiss got to muffle the gasps and moans that she was producing.

He continued stroking until she was back from heaven. After one last stroke, he removed his fingers from her panties.

-Oh my god! Mulder that was…

-I know, I felt it too. –He hesitated for a moment but grabbed her face with both hands and continued looking straight into her eyes- 'Scully, I love you'

-Oh Mulder… I know. And I love you too.

-Really? –He saw her nodding- You've just made me the happiest man on Earth, well on the air, but as soon as we land I'll be the happiest man on Earth.

-And you just made me the happiest woman alive- she said raising an eyebrow- but why weren't you sure about my love.. I mean, did you think I would let any man do what you just did to me??

-Well, yeah I guess you're right. But I'm glad I'm the only one who you let in.

They were interrupted by the speaker.

-Folks we just made the worst part, we're now starting our landing and we'll be arriving in twenty minutes.

-See Scully, I told you I would make you enjoy the flight.

-I guess you we're right. But I want to believe that I'm gonna enjoy so much more tonight….

Both of them left the plane grinning and in a hurry, they couldn't wait to get to Scully's place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: They are not mine but I ****wish they were…**

**Warning: Rated M for sexually explicit scenes.**

**A/N: Here's the second chapter I've been asked to. Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry I made you all wait so long but with the holidays and all****… I've been quite busy. **

**By the way, Happy 2009 everyone!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to her place was silent, both of them were speechless. They couldn't believe what had just happened or what was going to happen next.

They were sitting at the opposite ends of the backseat of a cab because they needed to avoid physical contact or they wouldn't be able to control themselves.

Mulder paid the driver and both got out of the cab. They arrived at her front door; she was shaking a little and couldn't manage to get the key into the hole. So, Mulder took the key from her and opened the door.

After closing the door, Scully turned around and found Mulder staring at her. She looked up to his eyes and all her doubts were gone. Apparently also were Mulder's, because he was getting closer and closer. His face was only inches apart from hers, he was leaning down. But she surprised him by meeting him halfway in a sweet and slow kiss. The sweetest kiss they had ever had, it was full with love, that love that they had been keeping from each other for so many years.

After a few moments the kiss became heated. Mulder's tongue was asking for access, and he was surprised to see how easily and quickly she had accepted it. Tongues were fighting for dominance and exploring each other's mouths.

Her hands came up to his neck, fingers playing with his hair and his hands came down to rest at her waist.

He was kissing her deeply then sucking at her lower lip before returning his attention back to her neck and collarbone. 'This is amazing' she thought to herself as she gasped.

Somehow they had reached to her bedroom without stopping kissing and probably without noticing that they were moving.

They broke their kiss breathless; Mulder took both their coats off and gently laid her on her bed.

He was immediately over her, and kissing again. But suddenly a thought crossed his mind and stopped.

-"Scully…?"

-"yes?"

-"Do you think we should… you know" – he said waving his hand to try to show his point- "I mean, Are you sure about this? Because if you want to stop that's fine, we could go slow and…"

-"Mulder, I think we both want this, I've been waiting this for such a long time… And after this afternoon I thought you wouldn't doubt about my feelings. Though I'm not sure if you…" - she couldn't continue. But fortunately for her, he decided this was the moment

-"Scully… I love you".

-"I love you too."

Both of them felt so relieved, so complete…

After a few more sweet kisses expressing how much they really loved each other, things started to get heated.

As his tongue licked her bottom lip she opened her mouth to grant him access and moaned as it met hers.

'I've not been this close to a man since... I don't even want to know'. She was thinking, she didn't want to think. It didn't take long for her to stop as she saw the glint in Mulder's eyes.

He started to remove her clothes; first was her tight shirt, leaving her black lace bra on just for a little while. Her pants were next; she was lying on bed, her head on a pillow to get a better view of his actions. And finally his face came near her center, she could feel his breath were she wanted most.

He gave her a few butterfly kisses on her thighs and took her panties off with his teeth, which provoked a small gasp to come out of her lips.

Mulder went up to her face and kissed her hungrily while trying to unclasp her bra. Once he did, he was taken aback. He was speechless. He paused momentarily; she felt her nipples harden in anticipation.

-"Scully, you are so beautiful" And without any other word he took a nipple on his hot mouth. She gasped.

-"Oh my…" That's all she could say

He filled his hand with her breast, brushing his thumb firmly over her nipple and she whimpered in need, arching herself toward him. His mouth moved down the front of her, his lips clasping her nipple firmly as his tongue flicks against the swollen nub. He groaned in satisfaction, her hands grabbed his hair. After changing to her other breast and torturing her for a while, he sat up. Mulder knelt in front of her and he pushed her legs apart. Looking down she watched him place a gentle kiss on her inner thigh and the tenderness in that simple act sends warmth across her chest. He traced his finger lightly across the top of her mound and through her wet folds. He dipped his head closer to her body and flicked his tongue over her folds in search of her bud. When he found it, she whimpered. He alternated between sucking it and teasing with his tongue. He heard her gasp and cry out when he slid two fingers into her core and began to thrust them inside of her. He was in awe of how wet she was, how aroused. The pressure of his fingers and tongue working against her was too much for her. She could feel her arousal building so fast; she never felt this way before.

She whispered his name, pleading him to end this torture and to make it last forever. His hand moved more quickly between her legs, his fingers were sinking in the silky heat of her, he gasped at how her body pulsed around his fingers, trying to suck him further inside her.

His moans were muffled by her sex. She began to thrash from her climax. His lips closed around her swollen bud, sucking at it. He had taken two quick strokes into her when he felt her walls tighten around his fingers as she cried "Muldeeerrrr,".

He knew she would be amazing, but he never could have imagined it would be that incredible.

She was pulled back to reality when she felt his lips on her again, and his arms around her. He was kissing her gently, but it soon turned into something more demanding. His mouth claimed hers, and she couldn't kiss him deeply enough or have him soon enough to satisfy the need that was surging within her.

He stopped for a moment trying to regain control, he watched her for what seemed like an eternity, but when he raised his gaze from her breath-taking body to her face, their eyes finally meet. Both of them see in each other a lot of love but tons of lust.

He positioned between her legs and waited until her baby blue eyes were on his.

He entered her slowly, giving them both time. He knew it had been a while for her; and he didn't want to hurt her. He would never forgive himself if he did.

But, it had been a while for him too. Since the firsts years of their partnership he hadn't dated or had sex with anybody. He couldn't, he felt that he would be betraying her. Of course at the beginning he didn't understand why but then he knew it was love.

Once he was fully inside her he stopped, just to watch her, to remember this precious moment as if it was his last opportunity to do it. No words were needed, after so many years they new each other and they didn't need to go to a communication seminar to understand what the other wanted or needed. The expression on her face would be forever in his memory.

He circled his hips and heard her make a sound of pleasure. He repeated the movement over and over again. She trailed her nails up his spine.

"More. Mulder, I want more, please"

"Are you almost there?"

"Yes… Mulder please…"And her wishes were his commands. He thrust deeply, shuddering in pleasure as she moved with him. He worked one hand between their bodies and touched her center, thumb rubbing gently against her clitoris. He stroked deeply.

Mulder thrust harder until he felt her body started to contract around him. Moans erupted from her mouth and his body instantly reacted.

"Oh my god!... Mulder!"

"Scully!!"

Their bodies were shaking violently with pleasure right at the same time. He thrust into her a few more times. He paused a moment until he listened to her breath become steady.

He quickly switched their bodies so he would not crash her. And she put her head on his chest and her right hand in his, their fingers laced together. He rested his other hand on the small of her back.

"Dana, that was… I can't even find the words. But there is something I'm sure of… I love you."

"And I love you, with all my heart" He kissed her softly on the lips and then he reached down and retrieved the sheets that had wisely retreated to the foot of the bed and put them over them, curving himself behind her, his arm around her waist, and just in a couple of minutes both were in a peaceful oblivion.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Reviews will be really appreciated!**


End file.
